Mi última prueba de amor Dedicado a Sasoridanna
by deidara77
Summary: Despues de una tonta discusión, a Deidara le sucede algo que nunca imaginó.. y mucho menos con Sasori. Creado por deidara77 y Rikku Elric


… ¡la diferencia!!

La verdad no me interesa, Deidara – dijo Itachi con su característica voz fría.

¡No tienes remedio! – gritó Deidara y se marchó hacia el escondite del Akatsuki.

En ese tramo del camino, el rubio sacó un pedazo de arcilla y comenzó a moldearlo. En esa figurilla de arcilla expresaba todo su enojo, hasta que…

¡Deidara¿Qué te pasa?

Del susto que le provocó, hizo que la pequeña figura explotara, dejando a Sasori con la cara completamente ennegrecida.

¡Rayos¡Lo siento, Sasori, no fue mi intención, de veras! – exclamó un apenado Deidara

No te preocupes, estoy bien… ahora dime¿Qué te sucede?

Es tonto… bueno, no para mí. Estábamos Itachi y yo discutiendo sobre el arte… ¿sabes? Opina lo mismo que tu, que el arte es eterno.

Itachi tiene razón. El arte es bello y eterno – dijo Sasori, cerrando los ojos.

¡Los dos se equivocan¡El arte es efímero; viene y va, y nunca regresara!

Eres tu el que esta en un error, el arte es para siempre.

¿Ah, si¡Entonces como explicas las figuras de arcilla que yo hago, les pongo dedicación y solo sirven para explotar! Eso explica que el arte es efímero.

Y tu como me explicas a mi, yo soy una prueba viviente de que el arte es eterno.

Y entraron discutiendo al escondite del Akatsuki.

Estas en un error, tu te convertiste en marioneta porque así lo deseaste¡no lo hiciste por el arte!

Caminaban hacia la habitación de Sasori, entraron y siguieron discutiendo. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que era el cuarto del pelirrojo.

En eso estas en lo cierto. Me cambie a marioneta porque así lo desee, para poder aprender más. – comentó Sasori, increíblemente sin perder la paciencia, a diferencia de Deidara

¡¿Lo ves¡Incluso la vida misma es efímera: naces, le das forma y de un día para otro…¡bang!! Estas muerto, explotas al igual que mis figuras… ¡demonios! Hiciste que me enfadara mas de lo que ya estaba… tendré que desquitarme… - esto ultimo lo dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos viendo a Sasori… ya no era con la característica mirada de enfado…

Buscó arcilla en su túnica, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia y dijo

Ya no tengo mas arcilla… tendré que desquitarme contigo… por… ¡estar aquí! – vociferó Deidara con emoción

Como si pudieras – dijo Sasori con un dejo de indiferencia

… ¡¿Me estas retando?! – exclamó Deidara mucho mas enfadado que al principio

Obvio… si no¿por que te diría eso?... Dei-baka -

En los ojos del mas pequeño de estatura, (mas no de edad) Deidara elaboró un muñeco de arcilla con la forma de Sasori; poniéndoselo en su cara, lo hizo explotar. En lo que se entretuvo Sasori limpiándose de nueva cuenta, el rubio corrió a su cuarto, pero nada tonto, (además de ser mucho mas fuerte y rápido que Dei) el pelirrojo lo alcanzó, tirándolo al suelo. Accidentalmente la túnica de Deidara se rasgó con el impacto, dejando a la vista de su maestro su formado abdomen, gracias al duro entrenamiento que le había dado. Solo vestía su característica blusa de red, dejando a Sasori con un vago y culpable pensamiento. Su mente lo atormentaba.

Días atrás, Sasori-Danna había visto a Deidara como a algo más que un alumno. Lo miraba fijamente durante prolongados periodos de tiempo, mientras entrenaba. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, había desarrollado un extraño amor hacia el… un amor que no era capaz de aceptar; su mente lo torturaba, sus pensamientos se debatían entre si lo hacia o no lo hacia. Haciéndole caso a su subconsciente… decidió hacerlo, sin estar completamente sensato de su decisión. Así que decidió recorrer con sus dedos el abdomen de su joven pupilo.

Deidara, sin saber por que su maestro actuaba de esa manera, preguntó

Danna… ¿Qué te sucede…?

Este lo vio a los ojos con deseo y solamente dijo

…Tú solamente déjate llevar.

Deidara se dio cuenta de que Sasori lo veía diferente, en ese mismo instante lo vio como su más preciado tesoro, y, aun, lo veía con un deseo que tal vez cumpliría ese mismo día. Aunque el no se quedaba atrás: desde hacia ya mucho tiempo que deseaba que su maestro lo viera como algo mas, no como un simple alumno suyo o un miembro mas del Akatsuki, hacia mucho tiempo que deseaba ese momento aunque no imaginaba que fuera de ese modo. Así que siguiendo el consejo de su Danna, se dejó llevar, aunque consciente de que no le iba a dejar el camino fácil, y tampoco se iba a quedar atrás.

Deidara comenzó a despojar a Sasori de su túnica, dejándolo igual, solo con la delgada blusa.

Se pusieron de pie y se distanciaron un poco, cada uno encerrado en su mente, con los mismos pensamientos.

_¿Que me pasa?_

_No puedo evitarlo…_

_Si tan solo pudiera…_

_Si tan solo pudiera…_

_Pero no__ puedo, porque…_

_Lo amo…_

_Y no importa_

_Lo que pase…_

Deidara fue apresado en un abrazo de Sasori, haciéndolos quedar frente a frente, provocando que sus finas narices se rozaran. Eso fue suficiente para que Dei se pusiera tan rojo como un tomate. Sasori se decidió. El rubio sintió una mano intrusa en su espalda, adentro de su ropa, lo que le provocó un escalofrío por lo helada que estaba la "piel" de su maestro. Poco a poco sus ropas fueron cayendo al piso y sin darse cuenta, quedaron desnudos uno frente al otro.

Empezaron recorriendo sus cuerpos solo con la mirada, al principio un poco tímidos, pero unos pocos minutos después ese temor se esfumó, se había ido. Ninguno de los dos podía creer tanta excitación, nunca pensaron llegar a sentir eso.

Sasori le propuso a Deidara algo que se le ocurrió de inmediato, y que pensó que les agradaría a los dos, pero más al pelirrojo.

Deidara obviamente aceptó, sintiendo más amor hacia su compañero. Ya no lo veía como maestro, sino como su más fiel compañero en el amor, como su amo.

El rubio se hincó frente a su Danna y comenzó su trabajo…

A Sasori le gustó tanto que quiso hacer lo mismo… Y lo hizo.

Terminaron con tal excitación que todo el mundo se borró a su alrededor sin importarles mas lo que pasara o que alguien mas lo supiera.

Sasori hizo que Deidara de pusiera de rodillas y con las manos en el suelo. Acarició su pecho, sus pezones, y después, con toda la delicadeza con que le fue posible, comenzó a penetrarlo. Ninguno de los dos era experto en ese arte. De hecho nunca lo habían hecho antes. Al principio fue muy lento y torpe, pero fue yendo más rápido, como si ya lo supiese todo. Deidara gemía de placer y sudaba, nunca había sentido tanto placer, y tampoco nunca se imagino que lo fuese a sentir con un hombre.

Al rubio le dieron ganas de lamer de nueva cuenta el miembro de su amo, entonces de repente y sin que Sasori se diera cuenta, Deidara estaba prendido de su miembro que seguía tan duro por el simple hecho de ver a Dei así.

Y ahora fue el turno del ojiazul, comenzó por acariciarlo todo con sus labios comenzando por los pies, terminando con un tierno beso en los labios de su Danna. Lo besó lentamente y mordisqueando sus labios, le dijo que lo amaba.

Siguieron su ritual de amor, minutos después terminaron, cada uno se vino encima de otro y para ellos fue lo máximo. Después de un rato los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados.

Al día siguiente, al despertar Deidara, su Danna estaba ahí con el, como lo había estado desde que lo conociera. No quería que sus vidas terminaran nunca. Si, tenia que aceptar que la eternidad era lo que el quería.

Ambos recordaban perfectamente todo, cada mínimo detalle, que el solo recordar lo bien que habían pasado la noche a Deidara le dio un escalofrío. Jamás en su vida había sentido eso. Nunca unos brazos lo habían abrazado así. Nunca nadie lo había besado. Nunca sintió el verdadero amor tan calido. Y nunca imaginó que lo iría a sentir en un hombre. En un hombre poco común.

Pero tenía una duda.

¿Y si Sasori lo había hecho solo para satisfacer las necesidades físicas¿O porque sentía lo mismo que el?

La mano se Sasori lo sacó de sus pensamientos

¿Qué te pasa?

Nada… no te preocupes. – dijo Deidara besando la mano que pasaba por su boca.

… Baka… me preocupas… ¿…No te sientes arrepentido?

¿Arrepentido? Créeme que no. - respondió Deidara casi riendo

… Dei… _¿Qué pensara¿Acaso especulara que solo lo utilice? Demonios… espero que no…_

- Voy… ahora vuelvo –indicó Sasori, con un sentimiento mezcla de culpa y vergüenza.

En cuanto llegó al cuarto de baño, a Sasori se le salieron las lagrimas tal cual catarata.

No podía asimilar lo que había sucedido. Nunca lo habría esperado de su tierno alumno.

Pasaron los minutos. Deidara se dirigió al baño.

Tocó la puerta. Nada. Se decidió. La abrió, (Sasori no la había cerrado con mucha fuerza, pues prevenía lo que iba a suceder) y entró. La imagen lo hizo estremecerse: Sasori tirado cerca de la regadera, con algo de sangre en la boca y lágrimas corriendo rápidamente por sus mejillas.

…¡Danna¡¿Por Dios, que te sucede¡¿Que te pasó?!

Dei… ¿Ves que el amor no es efímero? Aunque yo no este mas en este mundo mi amor por ti prevalecerá… Yo solo… esperaba una muestra de tu amor… algo pequeño… pero tú me demostraste que existe la amistad, el afecto, la ternura, la pasión… sobretodo el amor…

Pero… Danna… ¿Por qué dices eso?

Creo… que mi vida ha terminado… admito que llegue a pensar, bueno, a desear que nuestro amor fuese eterno… y también admito que llegue a dudar de ti… pero ahora mis temores se disiparon… no creo haber amado a nadie mas que a ti… te reservaba ese amor…

Sasori…. Fuiste la única persona que llegó a creer en mi… en mi fuerza… y ahora te vas así nada mas…

Hmmm… - callaba el pelirrojo, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de su más querido niño, cerrando completamente los ojos. Mientras tanto, Deidara aprovechaba el momento para besarle la cabeza y decirle por última vez "Te amo", dejando caer su cara en la de su maestro, haciendo que sus frentes chocaran. La piel de Sasori se sentía mas fría pasando los minutos.

Yo también te amo… mi Deidara…

Esa marioneta jamás volvió a abrir los ojos…

Owari

Este fic fue creado con ayuda de Vivi y Arehandoro-kun


End file.
